


My Name

by Runs_With_Wolves1



Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Angst, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Will Graham, BAMF Stiles, BAMF Will Graham, Beverly Katz is the Best, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Will Graham, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Full Shift Werewolves, Gaslighting, Gen, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Persons, Murder, Name Changes, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Returning Home, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Someone Help Will Graham, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Top Hannibal Lecter, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runs_With_Wolves1/pseuds/Runs_With_Wolves1
Summary: Graham was not Will's original last name. He changed it when he left his home, left his family, left his pack. He dropped his distinctive nickname and made a new life for himself.William "Stiles" Stilinski became Will Graham.--There's a murder in Beacon Hills and Will must go home.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Kira Yukimura, Hannibal Lecter/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	My Name

Will was halfway down the hallway to Jack's office when he caught the scent. There was another werewolf. Will hesitated, unsure. He was confident that Jack did not know about the existence of werewolves, yet he seemed to have collected two of them in less than a week. Will subtlety scented the air and had to hold back a whine.

  
Not just any werewolf; an Alpha.

  
Shoulders hunched, Will entered Jack's office. The alpha was standing next to Jack, glancing over a board with the snapshots of The Minnesota Shrike's victims. The alpha was tall with brown hair neatly pomade back. Jack peered over his shoulder and nodded at Will, the alpha turned, and his amber gaze surveyed him.

  
The two came over to the desk where Will awkwardly stood loitering.

  
"Dr. Lecter, this is Special Agent Will Graham. Will, this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

  
"Pleasure to meet you, Will."

  
He had an exotic inflection. Lithuanian or Danish. Maybe Polish. Will took the proffered hand.

  
"Same, Dr. Lecter."

  
The alpha grinned.

  
"Please, call me Hannibal."

  
Will wasn't certain if he wanted to snarl at the man or bear his neck. Instead, he settled for sitting down and ignoring the man. Hannibal turned back to Jack.

  
"Tell me, then, how many confessions?"

  
"Twelve dozen, the last time I checked. None of them had any details until this morning. And then they all had details. Some genius in Duluth PD took a photograph of Elise Nichols' body with his cell phone, shared it with his friends, and then Freddy Lounds posted it on Tattlecrime.com."

  
"Tasteless."

  
Hannibal let out a sub-vocal rumble. A noise only other werewolves could hear. The sound had various meanings, but the most traditional definition was to express interest or curiosity. Will wondered what he found so fascinating.

  
"Do you have trouble with taste?"

  
"My thoughts are often not tasty."

  
"Nor mine. No effective barriers."

  
"I build forts."

  
Sometimes those forts eroded, and Will struggled to keep rebuilding them.

  
"Not fond of eye contact, are you?"

  
Eye contact with an alpha was a challenge, but even if the man had been a beta or even human, Will would not have looked him in the eyes.

  
Before the bite, before he even learned about werewolves, Will had found eye contact difficult. He had toiled through his Aspergers, but it had gotten worse when he was turned. Without a pack, lone wolves occasionally became disconnected. For Will, it was a worsening of his Aspergers right into full-blown autism.

  
"Eyes are distracting; you see too much, you don't see enough. And-And it's hard to focus when you're thinking, um, Oh, those whites are really white, or, He must have hepatitis, or, Oh, is that a burst vein? So, yeah, I try to avoid eyes whenever possible. Jack?"

  
Jack raised an eyebrow at Will.

  
"Yes?"

  
Will wanted to ask for Hannibal to leave, for Jack to understand and remove the alpha from the room. It wasn't so much what Hannibal was saying, but the way he was saying it. Wil did not trust other werewolves, not anymore.

  
"I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind. Your values and decency are present yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams. No forts in the bone arena of your skull for things you love."

  
There was that sub-vocal signal again. Will craved to bare his fangs at the man.

  
"Whose profile are you working on? Whose profile is he working on?"

  
"I'm sorry, Will. Observing is what we do. I can't shut mine off any more than you can shut yours off."

  
"Please, don't psychoanalyze me. You won't like me when I'm psychoanalyzed."

  
Will pivoted so that only Hannibal could observe his eyes and let them glow a blazing blue. Hannibal's eyebrows rose at the color, but he did not flash his eyes back, receding in his pushing of Will

  
"Will."

  
Jack, who was oblivious of the unspoken conversation transpiring, spoke gently. A reprimand as well as comfort.

  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go give a lecture on psychoanalyzing."

* * *

Will circled the body of the girl mounted on the antlers. She was splayed open, propped up like an offering. Will took a deep breath, sniffing the air. The scent of blood, deer, and horse clogged his nose, but underneath it, all Will could pick out the smell of wolf.

Hannibal.

Will fought back a growl. Hannibal Lecter had murdered this girl, flayed her like a pig. He should say something, turn Dr. Lester in, but the FBI would want to know how Will knew. Will was good, but no human was that good. No, instead, Will would wait. Confront Lecter about this. And if he had to?

Will would fight.


End file.
